memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Skrain Dukat
Skrain Dukat was a Cardassian male and the son of Procal Dukat, He had seven children with his wife and a daughter Tora Ziyal with one of his Bajoran comfort women. He was a Gul in the Cardassian Guard, holding the positions of prefect of Bajor and commander of Terok Nor in the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. Following the Cardassia's withdrawal from the Bajor sector Dukat remained a prominent figure in the military and was eventually responsible for Cardassia's entrance into the Dominion and the subsequent Dominion War. History Early Career Soon after being promoted to Glinn, Dukat served on the Kornaire. Three Cardassians were killed by explosive decompression, and Dukat had to clear up the remains. (DS9 episode: "Waltz") Terok Nor In 2346, Skrain Dukat took control of the mining station Terok Nor in orbit of Bajor and was Prefect of Bajor for the remainder of the Cardassian occupation. Under his command the station had an output of twenty thousand tonnes of uridium ore a day, achieved primarily by using a disposable workforce of Bajoran slaves, for achieving this profitable output Dukat was given free reign in his running of the station. He maintained several comfort women, including Kira Meru the mother of Kira Nerys. In 2365, Dukat asked Odo to investigate the death of Vaatrik, a Bajoran collaborator. (DS9 episode: "Necessary Evil") A year later, an assassination attempt was made against Dukat on the Promenade. Three Bajorans were arrested and were executed, although they were later determined to be innocent. (DS9 episode: "Things Past") In 2366, after Terok Nor had been infected with a species-crossing strain of the deadly Double Helix virus, Dukat allowed a Federation medical team lead by Dr. Katherine Pulaski to board the station to attempt to find a cure. The cure was found just before the station and all onboard were to be destroyed to prevent the virus from spreading. (''TNG'' novel: Double Helix: Vectors) In 2368 Elim Garak, the man Dukat believed was responsible for his father's death was placed under Dukat's command, he was not allowed to kill Garak, as much as he'd like to, so instead assigned Garak the role of the stations tailor in the hope of demeaning him. (DS9 novel: "A Stitch in Time") Dukat along with the rest of the Cardassians except for Garak left Terok Nor in 2369 as the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor leaving Terok Nor to become the Federation station Deep Space 9. (DS9 episode and novelization: "Emissary") Post Terok Nor Around six months later, Dukat contacted Benjamin Sisko to demand Aamin Marritza's release. He was later surprised to learn the Deep Space 9 crew believed it was Gul Darhe'el. (DS9 episode: "Duet") : ("The Homecoming", "Cardassians", "The Maquis, Part I", "The Maquis, Part I", "Civil Defense", "Defiant", "Explorers, "The Way of the Warrior" and "Indiscretion") Fighting the Klingons : ("Return to Grace", "Apocalypse Rising" & "In Purgatory's Shadow") The Dominion : ("By Inferno's Light" through "Sacrifice of Angels") The Pah-wraith After escaping from the [[USS Honshu (NCC-60205)|USS Honshu]], Dukat came to realize the best way to seek revenge on the Bajorans was to attack their gods - the Prophets. Later that year, he travelled to Cardassia Prime and asked for Weyoun and Corat Damar's help in locating an artifact that contained a pah-wraith. Dukat released it, and was inhabited by the evil entity. Still possessed, Dukat travelled to Deep Space 9, where he planned to release the pah-wraith into the wormhole and start a war between the Prophets and the pah-wraith. Jadzia Dax was in the Bajoran temple at the time and, while reaching for her phaser, was fatally injured by the possessed Dukat. After releasing the pah-wraith, Dukat told her that he never intended her any harm. (DS9 episodes: "Waltz", "Tears of the Prophets") Dukat later became the leader of the Cult of the Pah-wraith and amassed members of the group on Empok Nor. While there, he impregnated Cerin Mika. (DS9 episode: "Covenant") Background Information Dukat is likely to be featured in the upcoming novel series ''Terok Nor''. Connections * * Dukat, Skrain Dukat, Skrain Dukat, Skrain Dukat, Skrain Category:Terok Nor personnel Category:Terok Nor residents